Race
|rname = Shuzoku |ename = Race |homeland = The World and the Moon }} Races, sometimes referred to as Tribes, are groups of sentient beings that share distinctive physical traits. Many races coexist in the world, with some originating from the Moon. Natural Races Most races in the world originated through natural reproduction. Humans Humans are the most common race in the world. They rule over more of the world than any other race, with the World Government being founded and operated by humans. Humans are extremely diverse in their size and appearance. Most are one to two meters tall, but there are many who are taller, with a few reaching as high as seven to eight meters. There are also humans with unique traits, such as having horns, growing plants or fruits on their heads, or even possessing animal features like Minks, just to name a few. Humans do not typically possess a special physical trait like other races do; indeed, many races' attributes are noted by how they surpass those of humans. However, humans are the most active of any race in politics, scientific research and development, creating weapons and other tools that increase their strength. Some humans gather into different tribes. Kumate Tribe The Kumate Tribe are a violent and isolated race of humans that have cannibalistic tendencies, having no issue with eating humans from outside their own tribe. What sets them apart from other humans physically is their silver hair, uniformal dark skin and identical noses. They all dress identically and wear triangular face paint. They live on their own island in East Blue. Kuja Tribe The Kuja are a subrace of humans that are physically identical to regular humans in every way, however they are unique in that they have a natural aptitude for using Haki, along with a mysterious bond with snakes and that they only give birth to females. They are a race of warrior people who live on Amazon Lily and are ruled by Boa Hancock. Much like regular humans, they have very varied appearances and sizes, even among family members, and a few may even have animal-like features. Torino Tribe The Torino people are a race of short and rotund humans, only being around 4ft in height, that hail from the Torino Kingdom in South Blue. While they dress primitively and live a simple hunter/gatherer lifestyle, they are actually very advanced in the field of medicine, even having a library dedicated to cataloging their medical findings, and they can also create missile launcher-like spears. They were once at war with the giant Goayu Birds that ruled their island before Tony Tony Chopper brought peace between them. World Nobles The World Nobles are the descendants of the founders of the World Government. They are ordinary humans in every way, but because of their powerful political status, they believe themselves to be gods with no relation to their fellow man (or any other race for that matter), who they see as lesser beings to be used for their own amusement or as slaves. Because they think they are above other humans, they live isolated from the rest of the world in the land of Mary Geoise so as not to breath the "tainted" air of their lessers. When interacting with the outside world, they wear protective suits which supply them with purified air despite that regular air does them no harm. Fish-Men Fish-Men are hominids that possess features of aquatic water-breathing creatures. Each fish-man has traits corresponding to a single type of fish or cephalopod, granting such varied powers as squirting ink, possessing more than two arms or legs, growing unlimited sets of teeth, camouflage, and much more depending on the individual fish-man. All fish-men possess both lungs and gills, allowing them to move both on land and in the sea. Fish-men are said to be ten times stronger than humans from birth; furthermore, their strength is amplified underwater. Fish-men have the latent ability to manipulate water, which can be developed through training into Fish-Man Karate. Giants Giants heavily resemble humans, with the main difference being their massive size; they are the largest known race in the world, with even large humans barely going up to the level of most giants' knees. The minimum size for a giant is 12 meters. As a result of their monstrous size, giants possess a tremendous amount of strength, with few people of any other race being able to withstand it. This strength makes them highly coveted as soldiers, and attempts have been made to turn humans into giants, all of which have been unsuccessful so far. Giants originate from lands all across the world, although the most famous giant homeland is the country of Elbaf in the New World. Ancient Giants Ancient Giants are a subrace of giants of immense stature even by typical giant standards. The two exhibited members of the Ancient Giant race, Oars and his descendant Little Oars Jr., both tower over twice a regular giant's height, at around 219'10" and 124'8" respectively. Both loom over regular humans as though they were ants. Both witnessed Ancient Giants feature large curved horns growing from their temples, a prominent heavy jaw, rows of large sharp teeth with two large tusks, and unusual skin tones - red for Oars and olive for Jr. - on the whole they both have a demonic or ogre-like appearance. Members of this race also wear very little clothing and dress more primitively than regular giants. Many skulls resembling those of ancient giants are found on Punk Hazard , a site notable for research into gigantification procedures. Mysterious Giants Mysterious Giants (also referred to as Yetis) are a very rare race of ape-like and pink-skinned giants whose bodies are covered in shaggy white fur. Their furry bodies grant them a level of resistance to extremely cold weather and the ability to thrive in even harsh snowstorms which other races would normally be unable to survive in without proper clothing (although these giants may still show a little discomfort). Their white fur also grants them a degree of camoflage in snowy environments. Two members of the Mysterious Giant race, the Yeti Cool Brothers, both tower over regular giant's height, both at around 139'5", with them being even taller than Little Oars Jr.. However, both are still smaller than the likes of Oars. Despite their sizes, they are incredibly fast for giants. The Yeti Cool Brothers always have their faces concealed and always try to make sure to kill targets who see them, making their appearance a bit of a mystery. According to an SBS, one of the brothers has a face resembling a Moai head. Merfolk Merfolk are people with the upper bodies of humans and the tails of fish. Males are called mermen while females are mermaids. Along with fish-men, they are capable of living both on land and in the sea. While their land movement can be limited due to possessing tails instead of legs, they are the fastest swimmers of any aquatic race or species. They also have the ability to communicate with fish. While mermen keep their tails intact for their whole lives, mermaid's tails split into legs when they turn 30, giving them the ability to move around better on land. Sky People The Sky People are the three races of winged extraterrestrial humanoids who originated on the Moon but later came to the world below after the Moon's resources dried up and it was there that the three races would go separate ways. They heavily resemble humans, with their sole unique feature being a pair of small wings on their back which serve no purpose. Although some individuals posses no wings at all, with one individual instead having a set of drums pierced into his back and another having none at all, but what this implies remains uncertain. Unlike humans though, these races are not as varied as them, as most are all around the same size and posses similar proportions with only a few minor exceptions. The size and shape of their wings distinguish them from each other as well as their cultures and manner of clothing. Skypieans Skypieans are the race that settled on Angel Island as well as other islands in the sky. They are a mostly friendly folk who try to maintain a comfortable lifestyle. They have a knack for inventing devices that improve their daily comforts, such as Wavers, Dial Boat and harnessing Dials for everyday use, such as cooking, cleaning and entertainment. They greet each other by saying 'Heso' (which is Japanese for bellybutton) often while putting their hand against their head and sticking two fingers up. They seem to have a fondness for angelic themes likely due to their appearance, and even name the head of their government "God" although its not a position that is taken literally. Their actual religious customs revolve around the reverence of "Vearth" as a sacred substance, although a few individuals have been shown to have a grasp of a more literal idea of God and have been shown praying and commenting on miracles. What sets them apart from the other sky races is that their small wings are pointed upward and the majority of Skypieans style their hair in the form of antennas. Shandia The Shandia (formerly known as Shandorians) are the race that settled down in the Blue Sea on the island of Jaya before it was shot up into the sky by the Knock Up Stream. They are a warrior people with primitive customs who took pride in their might and heritage. Four hundred years ago, the Shandia were devout snake worshipers who engaged in violent sacrifices until their "divine" snakes were slain by Mont Blanc Noland and Kalgara, which eventually led to them converting to ancestral worship, mainly Kalgara, as well as treating pumpkins as highly sacred due to being given to their ancestors by Noland. They were previously at war with the Skypieans over ownership of Jaya, but after coming to peaceful terms, the two races now live together and the Shandia seem to have adopted many of the more modern and comfortable ways of the Skypieans, and their warriors now serve as God's Guards. What sets them apart from the other sky races is that they posses slightly larger wings than those of Skypieans but theirs also point upwards. They also used to wear more primitive clothing, but since integrating into Skypiean society some have started wearing more modern clothing. Birkans The Birkans are the race that settled on the sky island of Birka. However, eight years ago, Birka was destroyed by the Birkan Enel, so how much of the race currently still lives is unknown. After the island's destruction, Enel served as the ruler of his surviving people who would go on to worship him. Little is known of Birka or their society before Enel, but currently the majority of Birkans have a mindset that revolves around complete devotion to Enel and behaving like monks or priests dedicated to carrying out his whims and the pursuit of power. Enel himself has shown an even more extreme level of reverence towards "Vearth" than the Skypieans and a desire for reaching the sacred land of "Fairy Vearth", but whether these are related to old Birkan beliefs is uncertain. The surviving Birkans dress in simple uniformal robes and togas with the exception of their highest ranking individuals who are allowed to wear more casual clothing and accessories. What sets them apart from the other sky races is that they possess larger wings than the other two that point downward. Another notable feature is that the the majority of Enel's warriors resemble goats, in that they have large growths on the sides of their heads resembling goat ears which cover their real ears and small goat-like horns. However, Enel and his inner circle lack these goat-like features. Enel is also unique in that he is the only Birkan without wings, instead possessing a set of drums attached to his back for unknown reasons. Mink Tribe Minks are humanoids that possess features of furry mammalian animals. Like fish-men, each mink is connected to a specific animal and often features traits of the animal, such as rabbit minks jumping high and canine minks liking to chew on bones. Male minks almost fully resemble humanized furry mammals that talk and walk on two legs, while females more resemble furry humans with some animal traits. Minks are natural-born warriors and have the ability to discharge electric shocks known as Electro. Minks naturally resemble the hybrid state of human Zoan fruit users. However, there are several differences such as an inability to use Electro and that most minks wear shoes while Zoans in their hybrid state do not. Most of them live on Zou and have no contact with the rest of the world, causing them to be shrouded in mystery, but some of them have left Zou and reside in other places. Longarm Tribe Longarms heavily resemble humans, but possess two joints in their arms that make them significantly longer. The Longarm Tribe once assaulted the country Harahetternia on Namakura Island, and has been in conflict with the Longleg Tribe for over a millennium. Longleg Tribe Longlegs, like longarms, heavily resemble humans but possess extremely tall legs that make up most of their height. They possess great strength in their legs, although it was noted that their legs may be their greatest weakness as well. Most but not all longlegs adorn their legs with tattoos and tend to put them on full display. They have been in conflict with the longarms for over a millennium. Three-Eye Tribe The Three-Eye Tribe is a tribe of people that are almost identical to humans, but possess a third eye on their forehead. They can use their third eye to gain the ability to hear the Voice of All Things and read Poneglyphs, but they are extremely rare. Charlotte Pudding is the only known member of this race so far. Dwarves Dwarves are extremely small humanoids, being small enough to fit in the palm of an average-sized human's hand. Their most notable features are their large and fluffy tails. Dwarves possess tremendous strength for their size, being capable of damaging buildings with attacks, and they are also blindingly fast. They are all extremely gullible. A notable colony of dwarves known as the Tontatta Tribe lives on Green Bit near Dressrosa. Snakeneck Tribe The Snakeneck Tribe is a tribe of people that possess extremely long necks. Snakenecks are generally slim and tend possess collars or tattoos on their necks. Kinokobito A kinokobito is a humanoid with a mushroom-shaped body and four legs. Nothing is known of the race other than its appearance. King's Race King is the only known member of an unnamed race. It is unknown what unique traits this race possess, although King has large, feathery black wings as well as having flames of unknown origin on his back at all times. Hybrid Races So far, there seems to be no limits in terms of people from different races procreating. Most people of mixed race seen so far have at least one human parent, and these people typically look similar to their non-human parent. This is evidenced by Charlotte Linlin's children, some of whom are half mermaid, half snakeneck, half longarm, half longleg, and half three-eye and possess these races' unique features, although half three-eye Charlotte Pudding remarked that her mixed heritage might prevent her from awakening the ability to hear the Voice of All Things. However, human traits still do appear in some people of mixed blood, such as Dellinger, a half-fish-man who has human skin. Procreation between a fish-man and one of the merfolk is different than other interracial procreation. Rather than gaining traits of both species, children will either be born as fish-men or merfolk. Their genes from not just their parents, but also their ancestors, would play a role in determining which species and type of fish they would be born as. Those genetic traits might also occur within the mink tribe, as Pekoms, a lion mink, is the child of a bear and a monkey minks, while the brothers, Zepo and Bepo are both polar bear minks. Offsprings born from two non-human tribes usually inherit the characteristic features of both parents, and have been given unique names. Wotan Wotan are a hybrid race born between the union of a fish-man and a giant. Wotans are smaller than giants but are still massive by the standards of most fish-men, and also possess some of the special attributes of their fish-men fish species. Like giants and fish-men, they also posses tremendous strength. Their overall size is comparable to that of a large-sized human. Longlimb Human A hybrid race born between the union of a longleg and a longarm, resulting in the person possessing the attributes of both. As they are relatively unique, the only known example has been captured and imprisoned by the Big Mom Pirates. Artificial Races These races are composed of sentient beings that were created by people through science or Devil Fruit powers rather than by natural procreation. Automata Automata are robots that were built by the original Moon races and left behind when the Moon people left for the world. Despite being robots, they appear like they are made of flesh and blood. There were also some Automata created on Karakuri Island, who later went to the moon. Clones Clones are humans who are not born, but made artificially. They were successfully created due to the research of Doctor Vegapunk and Vinsmoke Judge. Publicly, cloning is illegal, but the army of Germa 66 of the Germa Kingdom is predominantly made up of clones. Newkama Newkama, are those who 'awaken' to the opposite gender they are born into. However, unlike the okama, the Newkama's have had their gender physically altered via Emporio Ivankov's Horu Horu no Mi ability, and can switch back-and-forth between male and female with his assistance. Zombies Zombies are corpses that are animated with shadows taken by Gecko Moria's Devil Fruit the Kage Kage no Mi. The zombies' bodies can be anything that was once living, including plants and animals, but they have the sentience of humanoid races due to possessing human shadows, and will have the same personality as the person whose shadow was given to them. Zombies will die again if the person whose shadow they possess dies, if they are purified by ingesting salt, or if Moria removes their shadow. Many zombies lived on Thriller Bark while Moria was headquartered there, but Moria took all their shadows into himself while he was battling the Straw Hat Pirates, killing all of them. Moria would later leave Thriller Bark and deploy a number of zombies based on Marines while fighting at Marineford; two years later, he would be escorted by a band of zombies while he attacked Pirate Island. Centaurs, Satyrs, and Harpy Centaurs, Satyrs, and Harpies are humans who had the lower bodies of animals attached to them by Trafalgar Law's Ope Ope no Mi. The centaurs and satyrs were originally prisoners on Punk Hazard who were left to die after a gas weapon explosion and fallout four years ago. They survived but were unable to use their legs. They were given animal legs by Law when he came to the island over three years later. The former pirate captain Brownbeard was also given new legs after he came to the island after his encounter with Basil Hawkins. Some of these centaurs became the Centaur Patrol Unit and Brownbeard became their boss. Whilst the centaurs come with several different varieties of four-legged lower half (with the exception of Run, who had an eight-legged spider for legs), the satyrs were bipedal with all of them possessing goat rear legs and short goat horns. The sole known harpy, Monet, possessed no known disability, but was still modified, having her arms and legs replaced with the limbs of a bird. Toys Toys were originally people and animals that were transformed by Sugar's Devil Fruit the Hobi Hobi no Mi. Their bodies were made out of materials such as wood and stuffing, making them unable to feel the warmth of human touch. Anyone who was turned into a toy became forgotten by everyone who knew them, and Donquixote Doflamingo used Sugar's ability to turn all of his enemies into toys and enslave them. However, the toys will return to their original form if Sugar is knocked out, which is what happened after Operation SOP successfully took her out. Sugar regained consciousness and turned a few more people into toys, but was knocked out again and was arrested before she came to, leaving no one under her curse. Homies Homies are beings created by Big Mom's Devil Fruit the Soru Soru no Mi. They are given life by Big Mom inserting her soul into them, making them similar to zombies, but there are differences between them. Homies can be made out of any inanimate object in addition to trees and animals, but cannot be made from corpses, and no humans alive or dead can be made into them. The soul fragments given to most of the homies are tributes from the citizens of Totto Land, who give up six months of their lifespan, and Big Mom's incarnations scatter these throughout the land. Racism Centuries of conflict and misunderstanding has lead to the development of various racial prejudices in the world. The most common ethnic conflict seen has been racism between humans and the water-dwelling fishmen and merfolk. Some humans view fish-men and merfolk to be inferior and closer to animals than people, and this prejudice exists even in the World Government. An alliance between the World Government and Fish-Man Island was not established until two hundred years ago, and relations remain uneasy, with humans and fish-men forbidden by law from donating blood to each other and the races generally not coexisting either on land or underwater. Fish-Men and merfolk are commonly captured and sold into slavery. On the other side, the fish-men's resentment of their treatment by humans has resulted in a breeding ground of hatred. Some fish-men view themselves as superior to humans due to their physical superiorities, and groups such as the Arlong Pirates have attacked and subjugated humans. Merfolk do not seem to share this resentment against humans. Humans have not always gotten along well with giants, particularly those from Elbaf. It was stated that the execution of the Giant Warrior Pirates may have resulted in a war between the World Government and the giants had it been carried out, and giants were not integrated into the Marines until this past century. Due to the Mink Tribe's mysterious nature, myths and rumors abound about their unfriendliness and savage ferocity, creating prejudices about the minks that are inaccurate. Humans such as the Donquixote Family have used dwarves for manual labor, taking advantage of their gullibility to effectively enslave them. Although they once coexisted on the moon, the Skypieans and Shandia began warring when their tribes reunited over 400 years after they journeyed to the world; the soil island the Shandia had lived on had been shot up into the sky, and the Skypieans took over the land because they considered soil holy, causing warfare to break out over control of the Shandia's land, which gained the name Upper Yard. However, the Birkan Enel came four years ago and took over Upper Yard, and the Skypieans and Shandia ended up working together to dethrone him, putting an end to their long feud. The Longarm and Longleg Tribes have been warring with each other for over a millennium, though not all longarms and longlegs engage in this; the cause of this fight is unknown. Efforts have been made across the world for greater amounts of race integration. Fish-Man Island's queen Otohime established a petition for fish-men coexistence with humans on land. She managed to gain the backing of the World Nobles, but was assassinated by fish-man extremist Hody Jones, who pinned the murder on a human to set back the coexistence efforts. However, after Hody's crew the New Fish-Man Pirates failed to take over Fish-Man Island, the desire for coexistence was renewed and Otohime's petition gained enough signatures to be presented at the Levely. Underworld dealer Carmel pioneered an effort to improve human and giant relations with the backing of the government; although this effort was only intended to recruit giants into the Marines, they were none the wiser as Carmel set up the Sheep's House on Elbaf, which took in orphaned and abandoned children of all races in order to recruit them into the Marines or Cipher Pol. One of Carmel's wards, Charlotte Linlin, adopted this dream from her without knowing it was an act, and after Carmel's death, Linlin sought to rule over a country where every race could live in harmony. She eventually achieved this dream, establishing Totto Land. However, not every race lives on Totto Land, as Linlin is reviled among the giant race due to her actions while living in the Sheep's House, such as being responsible for the death of Jorl, one of the greatest heroes of the giants. Despite Linlin's dream, she hypocritically insulted her 35th daughter for her third eye as unsightly, ordering her to grow out her hair to cover it, as well as collecting unusual species in her library for personal amusement. World Nobles are humans who have unprecedented privileges granted by the World Government. Lawful freedom and virtually inexhaustible wealth made them look down on all species, even fellow human, who are not in the same social caste as them. They believe themselves to be gods, and that humans are beneath them and should be looked down with contempt. When one of their own, Donquixote Homing, expressed his differing views on humanity and requesting his family's World Noble statuses to be annulled, the others immediately severed ties with Homing's entire family, regarded them as "mere humans" and traitors, and refused to take them back or assist them. They have even more contemptuous views of superiority and inferiority for fish-men and merfolks, derogatorily considering them to be mere fishes, as Charlos only wanted to buy Camie for the sake of his personal entertainment at the expense of her safety, and Mjosgard snarlingly looked down on his escaped fish-men slaves despite being outnumbered and isolated. Trivia *In Pandaman’s bio it states he was the king of a race of panda headed people. If this canon or not is unconfirmed. References Site Navigation es:Raza ru:Расы pl:Rasy pt-br:Raça Category:Terms